Jackson Finds a Family
by Omega696
Summary: Jackson the baby!Kanima is lost in the forest. All he can remember is a flash of teeth and a pain in his side. Now he is very, very lost and alone. Can he find a new Family?


**[AN]**

Based on this picturie by MadeofTin/kickingshoes, it's very cool and cute, check it out.

It also helps to describe how the characters look in this.

kickingshoes dot tumblr dot com /image/27151615338

Just replace the dot with a . and remove the extra spaces

Omega

**[/AN]**

Jackson was lost, he was very, very lost. The little Kanima looked around him and his lip began to quiver as he tried to find something that would tell him where he was, but all around him was trees and forest. Nothing looked the same to him at all.

Jackson flumped to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest as far as he could go and let out a little sob as the tears started to run down how his scale cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Asked a voice in the forest brush.

Jackson looked up and wiped away his tears as best he could. He answered with a little quiver in his voice. "I'm... I'm not crying." He said.

"Uh huh you were." The voice said from the bush.

"Who are you?" Jackson said pouting at the bush.

"Huh, Oh. I'm Scott!" With that a small brown wolf pup's head was pushed through the undergrowth, followed by a tumbling splaying wolf pup body. Scott rolled across the clearing and stopped splayed out in front of Jackson. "Who are you?"

Jackson looked at the wolf pup. "I'm Jackson."

Scott sat up and shrugged of some dirt. "Hi Jackson, are you a lizard?" He asked.

Jackson frowned. "No, I'm a Kanima." He said proudly, but wasn't sure why he knew this.

Scott canted his head as he looked at the baby Kanima and took in its three foot height with interest. "Cool!"

Jackson smiled at such an open little wolf pup after being teased by others. "I like you." He said.

Scott beamed at Jackson. "I like you too. So why were you crying?" He asked again.

Jackson looked sad. "I'm… I'm lost. I don't have a family or know where I belong." The tears threatened to fill his eyes again. Suddenly a little wolf head was nuzzling him and a soft tail was wrapped around him.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry." Scott pleaded with a worried look on his face. "Why don't you come home with me!" He suddenly said.

Jackson wasn't sure, and it must have shown as Scott said. "It will be cool, even if it's just till you find where you belong. I live with my pack, see, cause I'm a Werewolf and when I'm bigger I can become a human too. My best friend Stiles, he and Danny work at the wolf sanctuary they look after us, and Derek, Derek is my Alpha but he's more like my big brother."

Jackson wasn't sure about something so he asked. "You're not a real wolf pup?"

Scott laughed and nodded. "Sure I am, but I was a human boy and I got bit by an Alpha, it turned me into a Werewolf so I became a wolf pup. When I'm bigger and can control it. I can shift back to my human self too."

Something about that stirred Jackson's memory, a flash of teeth and pain in his side and when he woke up he was all alone in the forest and didn't know where to go.

Scott nuzzled him again. "You looked sad again. You come home with me and we can be brothers, kay."

Jackson cried and this time when he cried it was because he was happy. Scott licked away his tears and Jackson smiled for the first time in a long time.

Scott got up and bounced on his paws. "Let's go!" Jackson nodded and got up onto his feet, his tail swishing happily from side to side. Scott sniffed the air and turned towards the bush and led Jackson towards his new home.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott led Jackson through the forest stopping every now and then to sniff, sometimes changing direction after he did.

"Why do you keep sniffing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm scenting, my pack gives of a scent and I can follow it home, that's how I always find my way home. I was chasing butterflies when I found you." Scott said as an explanation.

Jackson thought about that and sniffed the air as well. There was forest smells and water smells, he could smell Scott's scent but nothing reminded him of home. It made him feel a little bit sadder, but then he remembered that Scott had said that he was going to be Jackson's brother, so he decided that Scott's scent would be home too.

They finally reached a clearing and in it were another three pups bounding around and playing in the centre. Off to one side was a short wall with a door in it. Jackson stopped at the edge and wondered if he should wait, Scott had carried on and was soon engulfed with the by the other pups welcoming him back. Jackson scuffed a clawed foot in the ground.

Scott barked and the other pups got off him, then he led them over to where Jackson was waiting. "Guys, this is Jackson, he was lost and is my brother now. Jackson, this is Isaac, and Erica and Boyd" He said as he pointed to a buff coloured wolf pup, then a blonde coloured female pup and finally to a large dark brown wolf pup.

Isaac canted his head and took Jackson in then nuzzled him. "Hi." He said softly.

Erica also took in Jackson and nodded at him. "Hello."

Boyd didn't really say much but rubbed his head against Jackson, it being his way of saying hello.

Just then three humans came out of the door. Two were ages with Scott and Jackson and what Jackson thought were the ages of the other pups, and one was older and broody.

Scott barked in excitement. "That's Stiles and Danny, and that's Derek, our Alpha." He ran over to the humans and Stiles enthusiastically scratched his best friend. "Derek, Derek I met a Kanima, and he was lost and he's now my brother."

Derek stopped and looked at Scott when he said that, then over to the pups and Jackson. Jackson shrank back at the intensity of the stare.

Danny frowned. "What's a Kanima?" He asked and Scott and Stiles both looked to Derek.

Derek stood there taking in the little Kanima and then said. "Sometimes if a human is bitten by a werewolf, but they don't know who they are, they become a Kanima, it's really rare."

They walked over to the pups and Scott went round and nudged Jackson forward.

Jackson stood there awkwardly and then said. "Hi." With a little wave of his claw.

Derek, Stiles and Danny just looked at him, then Danny reached over and grabbed him into a big hug. "Aloha cousin." He told Jackson, and Jackson felt himself crying again.

The other pups started to get upset at Jackson crying and crowded round the two boys.

Derek meanwhile was stripping down and then started to change into a large black wolf. He nuzzled the pups and then Jackson. Derek started making a pacifying rumble and Jackson found himself soothed by it. Derek lay down and Danny let go of Jackson from the hug and then pulled him down so that he was sitting in Danny's lap as he leaned against the Alpha, Stiles joined him and then the wolf pups settled in and around the larger pack mates.

Derek moved so that he was more encircling of his charges and then spoke to Jackson as he lent against Derek's side. "You have a home here with us and a Family, and when you find yourself, you'll be a wolf like us too."

Jackson smiled and knew now that he had a family and that he was no longer lost. He just had to find himself.


End file.
